


El aroma del sol

by BandagedRabbit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandagedRabbit/pseuds/BandagedRabbit
Summary: Anzu pescó un resfriado y de verdad necesita que alguien la ayude, aunque ella misma no lo crea.Suerte que cierto joven estuviese ahí en el momento y lugar indicado.





	El aroma del sol

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primera comisión de drabbles, para @nn_sachiyo
> 
> Fue un gusto escribirlo, aunque hace mucho tiempo que no escribía algo que no fuera M/M, fue una experiencia renovadora, sin contar que adoro a la pareja, gracias por la comisión (•̀o•́)ง

Como era de costumbre, Madara apareció por el umbral de la entrada principal de la escuela en el horario en que ni siquiera había un estudiante en el salón y los auxiliares de aseo aún hacían las últimas preparaciones para abrir las aulas y dejar a los alumnos entrar a refugiarse del frío.

Creyó que sería buena idea correr por la pista en lo que empezaban las clases; tendría tiempo de sobra para darse una ducha rápida luego y entrar al salón con ese exceso de energía fuera y se disponía a eso, cuando cierta persona se apareció en su campo visual.

 

 **— ¡HEEEEEEY! Anzuuuu-san~** **☆** **¡Buenos días! —** gritó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, haciendo que la chica saltase en sus propios pasos, asustada por tan repentino llamado de atención.

 **—Mikejima…—** respondió casi encogida al ver cómo de dos zancadas llegó a su encuentro ¿Qué clase de súper hombre era? Siempre le llamaba la atención ese aspecto del mayor.

 **— ¡Ah, vamos! ¡No seas tan fría! ¡Mama está aquí!~** **♪** **¿Qué tal un abrazo de buenos días?**

 **—No, por favor, uh…—** colocó sus manos para tomar distancia.

 **— ¡Hay que empezar el día con energías! ¡Mama puede enseñarte a hacerlo!—** iba a seguir hablando hasta que notó que la chica parecía algo cansada, quizá más de lo habitual; sus manos llevaban curitas en la mayor parte de sus dedos, tenía unas notorias ojeras bajo sus ojos, más el cabello desordenado y algo enredado, signo de que se había bañado rápido por la mañana y apenas había tenido tiempo de secar este; sabía que sus conclusiones eran ciertas, ser hijo de un policía le había inculcado una perspicacia tremenda para leer a la gente, al menos en comportamiento **—Eh… ¿Quisieras que te cargue algo por tí? Esas telas parecen muy pesadas —** mencionó de forma repentina.

 **— ¿Eh? No, no necesitas hacerlo, puedo sola, sigue con lo que estabas a punto de hacer, nos vemos—** y rápidamente emprendió camino hacia las escaleras del segundo piso, aunque esa advertencia no dejó atrás a Madara, quién aún así le siguió.

Subió unos escalones antes de que el castaño volviera a hablar, preocupado.

**—...Anzu-san ¿Sabes? No es algo malo el depender de otros a veces, cuando estás cansada…**

**—No sé de qué estás hablando.**

**—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.**

**—Podrías estar buscando otras personas que necesiten realmente ayuda que estar estorbándome ahora —** se atrevió a decir con irritación y Madara se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, antes de verla tropezar con uno de sus zapatos y caer.

La muchacha se determinó a abrir los ojos unos cuantos segundos después, haciendo que todo a su alrededor se viera más claro, había atrapado las telas por inercia en vez de preocuparse en protegerse a sí misma y Madara al menos la había cogido sin que sufriera algún daño grave. Dejando las telas a un lado, se giró para revisar al contrario, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados ¿Estaba inconsciente? Había caído sobre él… ¿Y si se había lastimado gravemente por su culpa?

 **— ¡Madara! D-Despierta! ¡Oye!... por favor…despierta…Madara—** sus manos lo sacudieron, estaba temblorosa y preocupada.

 **— ¡Boo! Ahahaha~** **♪** **Estoy bien, ¡Tranquila! ¡Mama es resistente!—** dijo hablando de golpe, lucía como si no tuviera ningún rasguño en absoluto y claro que la contraria estaba aliviada, enojada, confundida, avergonzada, pero más frustrada **— ¿Anzu-san? Oyeeee, no hagas esa expresión ¿Sí? Nada malo ha sucedido ¿No? Por eso mismo hay que agradecer aquello y sonreír ¡Regálame una sonrisa!—** dijo el más alto, pasando sus pulgares por alrededor de los ojos de la menor, tenía los ojos vidriosos y de verdad no esperaba que comenzara a llorar.

 **—  Eres u-un idiota, podrías haberte lastimado…—** dijo con la voz algo quebrada, estirando una de las mejillas del contrario, levemente sonrojada y frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo; para Madara, algo así le traía muy viejos y lejanos recuerdos ¡Le hacía muy feliz el hecho de aún tenerlos! Muy presentes en su memoria.

 **— ¡Ouch! ¡Pero no lo estoy! ¡Todo está perfecto! Sí, sí~** **♪** **Es sólo un tropezón, ahora Anzu-san ¿Podrías salir de encima? Mi pierna se está durmiendo un poco —** al escuchar esto, la pequeña joven se ruborizó profusamente, incorporándose casi en un salto, pero hecho esto, sintió un fuerte dolor en su tobillo, cosa que notó el castaño, tomándola de la mano antes que perdiera el equilibrio.

 **—Creo que me torcí el tobillo, pero estoy bien…—** incluso ya planeaba retirarse.

 **— Heh, parece que no todo está bien… ¡Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse! —** en un rápido movimiento, alzó a la chica encima de su hombro como si se tratase de un saco de harina; era increíble la fuerza que poseía para ser aún un estudiante de secundaria— **Adelante~♪ vamos a la enfermería** — recogió los rollos de tela con su mano libre pero su compañera empezó a gritarle.

 **— ¡MADARA, BÁJAME YA! —** su voz resonó por todo el piso, pese a tener un tono más bajo de lo usual, mientras con sus codos le daba golpes para que le hiciera caso a su petición.

**—Pero no puedes caminar así.**

**— ¡…NO SE TRATA DE ESO!**

Se giró hacia ella para poder entender a qué se refería, topándose su mejilla con su falda y sus manos con sus muslos y con un rostro nuevamente abochornado, indignado, mientras desesperadamente intentaba bajar la tela que comenzaba a subirse.

.

.

.

_¡Bingo!_

.

.

.

El karate chop que le dió hizo que su cabeza doliera bastante, a veces deseaba que su amiga no pasase tanto tiempo con Kanata, pero a estas alturas parecía imposible. Los dos descansaron en la orilla de la escalera, recuperándose uno del dolor y el otro de la vergüenza.

 **—L-Lo siento, no lo noté…pero tampoco debemos quedarnos aquí, estorbaremos el paso de las demás personas…—** incluso el mismo ahora se encontraba muriendo de la vergüenza, aún así se despojó de su chaqueta y la colocó encima de la joven, arropándola y al mismo tiempo notando como era tan enorme que llegaba a cubrir más debajo de sus rodillas **— Estás muy roja…estoy seguro que tienes fiebre…y quizá es un resfriado, no deberías haber venido a clases en ese estado, Mama se preocupa por ti.—** y esta vez en el más puro estilo de novia, la cargó cobijándola en sus brazos mientras las telas las acomodó en uno de sus hombros. **— Sé que detestas que te cargue, haha, pero al menos lidia un momento conmigo hasta que lleguemos donde Jin-san** **☆**

 

Anzu tan sólo se quedó en silencio, siendo embriagada por el aroma de la chaqueta que llevaba encima ¿Por qué era tan nostálgico? Era tan familiar y a la vez se sentía tan bien, como si ese aroma le llevase de nuevo a casa y le trajera mucha paz. Con lo cansada que estaba y con el susto, no tardó en cobijarse en su pecho y cerrar los ojos.

 **—Mike…gracias…—** murmuró media dormida.

 **—…Tú sólo dedícate a descansar, Mama está aquí para protegerte** **♪**

 


End file.
